1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device suitable for a portable device, such as mobile telephone, a PHS (Personal Handy phone System) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) device provided with a communication function, a notebook-size personal computer, etc., an information processing method for the same, an information processing program for the same, and a portable terminal device provided with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, an information processing program and a portable terminal devices, which are capable of automatically registering portrait images of each user to the telephone directory.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-244815 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses a portable terminal device which is capable of displaying personal information, such as a telephone number or an e-mail address of each user, and the corresponding portrait image, such as a photograph of an user's face, by putting them into one viewing area. Such a portable terminal device is described in pages 6 and 8 and FIGS. 7 and 14 in the patent document 1.
In the portable terminal device, a telephone directory section registers personal information such as a registration number, a name of an individual or a company, a telephone number, an e-mail address, a group name, an address, a birthday, a memorial day, or the like. A photo registration section registers a portrait image, such as a user's face photograph which corresponds to the registration number by referring to the registration number of the telephone directory. A display section displays a user's personal information together with the user's portrait image associated with the personal information and registered, which are put into one screen. The user's personal information and the user's portrait image are read from the telephone directory and the photo registration section, respectively.
Thus, to communicate by telephone or e-mail or the like, a user can be easy to identify due to sorting by the user's face photograph together with the personal information of the user.